The invention relates to a tight coupling between two equipments such as pipes terminated by flanges and between which is compressed a sealing joint or seal, said flanges being joined and moved together by a clamp. It is more particularly used in nuclear installations, where maintenance imposes frequent replacements of the seals in the cells, where it is only possible to work by using remote manipulators.
A sought fundamental aim here is to obtain a coupling, which can be easily correctly established by remote manipulation. In order to bring about the moving together and assembly of two points in extension of one another and between which is compressed a seal, couplings are already known in the form of bolted flanges and also quick-release couplings using a ratching or snapping in of the parts, but the first do not lend themselves to remote manipulations, because they require the simultaneous presence of two remote manipulators, whereof one holds one of the pipes against the other and the second ensures the bolting of the flanges, which requires attention to minute detail and time, as well as suitable tools and a relatively large manipulating space, whereas the second also generally requires two remote manipulators, whereof the first is once again responsible for holding one of the pipes, whereas the other manipulates the coupling part. These quick-release couplings generate high force reactions on the piping members and on the remote manipulators during the ratching or uncoupling of their ends. Moreover, the seals used in quick-released couplings are generally inseparable therefrom by remote manipulation, which makes it necessary to replace the entire coupling and neighbouring pipe when the seal has to be changed.
Clamp-based couplings make it possible to easily produce quick-release couplings by interposing between the pipes a seal, which can be replaced alone. This is why these couplings are preferred in this technical field, but hitherto they have required the simultaneous presence of two remote manipulators, one holding the clamp on the fixed pipe and the other placing the seal and then the end of the mobile pipe prior to the tightening of the clamp. The invention obviates the need for one of the remote manipulators for carrying out the coupling. It also permits the replacement in the remote manipulator of the sleeve carrying the seal, as well as the replacement of the clamp or clamp holder.